Running
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: When eighteen-year-old Sophie Foster wakes up alone in the healing center, only remembering a face, and name, and a terrible accident, she must find out what happened. But escaping is just the easiest part. *Sophitz*
1. Chapter 1

Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to my latest story! I know, I have so many, and I should be working on one I already had. But this story was so exciting as an idea! I hope you like it!

Preface-

Sophie wasn't laughing anymore.

She was screaming.

The fire was licking up all of the things she loved. She scrambled to get out. She couldn't see anyone else through the smoke.

She feared for her friends.

She feared for her family.

She feared for the Lost Cities.

She barely made it out of the blackened building before it exploded.

The force of the explosion sent her flying. She could see a figure running near her, screaming her name as she fell through the air.

That was the last thing she saw before everything went dark, and her limp body hit the ground.


	2. January 30, 2023

I woke up in a warm bed, not really knowing where I was. The blankets were comforting, though I felt like a fire had just burned my face.

The feeling faded away quickly, before I could react to it. Either way, I sat up.

There was no one else in the room. It was a nice, warm, yellow color, with an empty cage in the corner. There were four beds lined up beside mine.

I couldn't remember what had happened, only that there had been a really bad accident. I wracked my brain, but only came up with three bits of information:

Fitz Vacker, a teal-eyes boy with dark hair.

A terrible accident.

And the name Sophie, which I knew must be mine.

I needed to find out more. I had a feeling there was something important I was not remembering. I couldn't just wait in this room. What if no one ever came for me? What if I was just some extra who couldn't remember anything, so they just locked me in here?

I had to get out.

I tried the two doors leading out of the room. Locked. Fear coursed through ms, a burst of adreline I usually didn't feel. I checked the one window. Not locked.

It didn't look to far down. I was only on the first story, and the window was only about six feet in the air.

What was I doing?

I quietly opened it, and positioned myself on the edge, and then took a deep breath, and jumped.

I hit the ground hard, but nothing was broken. There was a slight pain on my ankle, but it seemed fine.

I stood, backing up to get the enormous building in my view.

It was breath taking.

But I heard voices from inside and a burst of fear ran through me. I couldn't. Be seen. I didn't know who I was. What if I was some criminal? What if they locked me up? I silenced the thoughts, starting to run for the woods surrounding the building.

I would find out everything the accident had taken away from me, and come back home.


	3. This Got Sappy

Thanks you all for the reviews! I will now reply to them:

TEAM SOPHIE: Thank you!

Thepear32: Thanks for reviewing! I will.

Smiles (Guest): Thank you! I don't usually post long chapters, and I think I'll keep it that way. But thank you for the feedback!

Bookboysarebetter: I don't have a set schedule for updating, just whenever I feel like it. I also am working on my other stories, mainly Magic Girls and this one, so I honestly have no idea when I will update again. Thank you though!

January 30, 2023

Dear Sophie,

I once again, write to you. Oh, who am I kidding? This is hopeless. You've been in a coma for months now. Ever since the explosion, it hasn't been the same.

Everyone has gotten better except me, (and you, obviously). I've heard mom and dad whisper about me and my health when I'm supposed to be asleep. It's painful, to know that your parents don't think your okay, but you know you are.

It's just difficult to keep going.

Today, nothing important happened. School was as bad as ever. Stupid girls think they have a chance with me. Flirting their hearts out.

I just want you back. Then I'll go out with every girl on the planet just to keep you with me.

Whew, this got sappy.

~Fitz


	4. January 30, 2023, The Forest

**Hi guys! Back with another chapter, in Sophie's POV! I will be switching from Sophie to Fitz, and Fitz is always letters to Sophie. Anyway, her are the review replies!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: yeah, that was pretty sappy.**

 **rain (guest): haha yeah. I got pretty Sappy. Thank you!**

 **AlwaysTSK: (guest): yes, very sappy.**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: okay, okay, I'm updating...**

 **Guest: thank you!**

 **Smiles (guest): thanks!**

 **Mysterious M (guest): thank you so much for the feed back and reviewing! I am a Sophitz shipper so I do mostly Sophitz. Thanks though!**

The forest was actually quite pretty. But I was frightened and wasn't really paying attention.

She walked through the growth for a good ten minutes, trying to figure out what to do. She needed to turn around. No, she couldn't.

She argued with herself like that for a while.

Finally, she settled on turning around. There was probably more answers there than in the woods.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. Then she turned on her heel and started to walk forward.

Suddenly, she tripped on a stick, which was laying in front of her. She flew forward and landed on her hands, tumbling over the ground.

When she redeemed herself, She suddenly realized she could've turned herself around during the fall. She had no idea which way to go.

Ever tree looked the same. Fear swept over her again.

I'm alone, she thought. I'm alone and I don't know my age, my last name, who I am, who I know, or anything.

There was a sudden rustling in the leaves.

Sophie jumped back, too terrified to look at the patch of shaking leaves.

A humongous creature jumped out of the bush, running right at her.


	5. I'll check on you tomorrow

January 30, 2023

Dear Sophie,

Today Kevii asked me why I took last week off from school. I know it's because I had fever. But he has convinced himself I was off spying for the Never seen, which is crazy talk. The Never seen isn't even a thing anymore! We defeated them!

Either way, he made a fuss about it.

Whatever.

Keefe came back to school today. It doesn't Look like he's any better than I am. Dex still hasn't come back. I'm Afraid something's wrong. I wouldn't be surprised if I was right. He has it the worst that terrible day when you didn't wake up.

I'm not sure what to do with my life now, Sophie.

Mom says I shouldn't check on you anymore. But I have to. I sneak out here I can.

I'll check on you tomorrow.

~ Fitz


	6. January 30, 2023, with an alicorn

January 30, 2023...

The giant creature stopped its charge, a hair away from my face. I jumped back, frightened even more. The creature studied me. I took a moment to see him.

I knew it was a boy. Don't ask me how I knew. He was a horse, but...he had a horn, and wings. I think they were called alicorns. He seemed pretty harmless. I reached out a shaking hand.

"Hey, boy." I cooed, hoping my voice didn't shake. "What's your name?"

I didn't expect him to respond. I just wanted to have something to say. But there was a quiet voice nagging at me, almost.

Greyfell.

How did I know that?

"Greyfell?" I asked uncertainly.

His head nuzzled my shoulder. I took that as a yes.

"Okay, boy, do you have a home?"

He nuzzled me again.

"A family?"

Nuzzle.

"Can you take me to them?"

It was the only lead I had. If he had a home, it was a place to sleep. Family? More cute Alicorns! Besides, he was being super friendly. Maybe I did know this creature, but I didn't remember.

"Can I...ride you?"

Greyfell seemed hesitant. But he finally nuzzled me and I crept onto his back.

"Okay boy, take me to your home!"


	7. We Love and Hope For You

January 31, 2023

Review Responses:

Project Moonlark101: Yes, she's fine. Or is she...mwahahahahah.

rakn (guest): Thank you! Here's your update!

Mysterious M (guest): Yes, that's one way to put how Fitz feels in this chapter. Haha, I get it, I give Keefe a hard time as a Sophitz shipper.

Booksaremylife (guest): Thank you! I ship sophitz also, and was happy to write this! I usually update at least once a week, but if I'm not feeling creative, it can take a while. I don't really have a schedule.

Grace Frasch: Thanks!

-/

Dear Sophie,

I have a story for you.

Once upon a time, a young boy, say, 19, decided to check on his sick friend.

He strolled through the halls of his school, to the place where she was kept safe.

He was excited to see her. He hadn't visited in weeks, due to his overprotective mother.

He borrowed the key to the room she was kept in, which was usually locked, just in case.

The boy quietly turned the knob and pushed the door open...

And there lie his friend, safe and sound, asleep. He didn't wake her, just spoke a few kind words and left.

Happy ending!

Haha haha... no.

Here's how it really went:

The boy turned the knob quietly and pushed the door open...

And discovered an empty room, with the usually occupied bed rumpled and the window open.

The boy yelled and raised the alarm. The healer ran in and called in a lot of adults who basically shoved the boy out of the room.

That boy was me, and that girl was you, Sophie. Where are you? Are you awake? Are you safe? Please come home. I haven't seen anyone but Biana since this morning. Everyone's frightened, and I hope you can manage on your own.

We love and hope for you.

~ Fitz


	8. January 31, 2023

**TEAM SOPHIE: Yeah, it does that to you.**

 **Mysterious M (guest): I will. Thanks for reading!**

 **Rain (guest): Thank you! But no, I prefer my chapters to be shorter. It's easier for me.**

When I woke up, I almost fell off the alicorn I was still riding. I immediately began to worry. I had fallen asleep. How long had I been out? Days? Hours? Minutes? I didn't know, and I had a feeling my time was running out. Or maybe I just wanted to find my family.

Greyfell landed soon, in a small meadow area I could barely make out in the darkness of what I assumed was night, or maybe a storm. Neither were that great.

Greyfell immediately lay down. I didn't try to investigate the area. I just lay down.

I fell asleep quickly. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the meadow anymore.

I was in a bright place. A field, maybe? Something was galloping towards me.

I covered my face, frightened, but it was Greyfell.

"Hey, boy!" I said. He didn't look at me. He seemed focused on something across the clearing.

I walked over there. I almost choked at what I saw.

There was another alicorn, this one sparkly and more light hearted, I could tell. But I was focused more on the people in the field.

There was a girl, who had blonde hair and brown eyes. I couldn't tell her age, but she looked very pretty.

My eyes darted to the two other people in the scene, but the world suddenly fractured and blurred, and I could only make out blurry figures.

I turned my eyes back to the girl, assuming she would be blurry too. But everything looked normal, until I looked back at the two other people. Then it was blurry again.

Suddenly, I was flying. Greyfell was under me, flying me away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Four: You'd Think Alicorns Would Help You Sleep

Really, you would think three alicorns curled up all around you, the warm air, the clear night sky, and the smell of various kinds of flowers, I would fall asleep and have wonderful dreams.

Nope.

I did fall asleep pretty fast, but that was mostly because I had just woken up in a strange place, not knowing who I was or where I was, escaped out a window, got lost in a forest, met a horse with a horn and wings, had a strange dream, woke up and met two more alicorns, and then went to bed again.

All. In. One. Day.

So I was out like a light. But my dreams were terrifying.

First, I dreamt of burning fires all around a strange, grey place. The smell was awful and I couldn't breathe.

I dreamt of dark faces and more fire, whispering voices and innocent screams.

Sharp, crazy fragments of what seemed like glass pierced my mind. It was dark all around. Someone was yelling.

More fire, burning white hot. Melting down a city. Someone was dead.

Screaming as colors burst through my mind, immense pain engulfing me, something sharp around my head.

Anger and grief, but not mine. Dark, soft...something all around me. A secret I didn't want to know.

Crashing waves and screams. More fire. Someone betrayed us, but I didn't know who.

Screaming as glass rained down on me, but nothing touched me. Walking through a dark place, feeling the deepest fear I had ever felt.

Being trapped, and betrayed. Pieces of a building were coming down around me. Blood stained the walls.

And finally, laughing with someone else, but cut off abruptly as fire grew around my ankles, burning my shoes. Running, running away from the dancing flames, but it was too late. I was flying through the air, someone screaming my name, and hitting the ground with a thud, pain taking over, and my mind going blank.

What should i update next?


	10. Flashbacks that Are Extremely Unhelpful

Chapter Five: I Don't Know What It Is I Don't Know

I woke up sweating, shaking, and scared. The sun was just rising, and two of the three alicorns I had slept next to were still beside me.

Greyfell was already up, standing in the clearing, staring back at me. I stood up, and he trotted over.

The truth hit me like a wrecking ball: I was in the middle of a forest with three alicorns, no memory, and no idea where I'm going.

What was I going to do?

Greyfell nudged me until I got on his back. I was still lost in thought when he took off.

I had developed a plan by the time he landed. Wherever he was going (I had no idea), I would find a disguise of some sort (in case I was a criminal), and then go looking for my family. Or whatever I lost. They had to be around here somewhere.

This plan was hanging by a thread, with scissors nearby. At any moment someone could snip it. And then me and my plan would fall.

It was a dangerous game, but the only game I knew how to play.

That would've sounded cooler if I knew where I was, who I was, and what happened to me.

I regained focus in time to realize that I was in a bubble of some sort and Greyfell was flying away.

A lot of screaming, crying, and profanities followed.

When I was finally on solid ground, I saw a city. In a bubble.

The streets were crowded, but there were lots of shops nearby. I kept my head down and headed for a strangely shaped building to my right.

There were posters all over the windows advertising elixirs and potions to change your appearance. It sounded perfect for disguises.

I also saw that it was damaged. There were letters missing on the huge sign that stated the name of the store. From the letters I could see, it said: Lurps and Brp.

There was also some burnt places on the sign and around the building. The front door was hanging by one hinge. Inside, I could see crowded shelves that were covered in ash and burnt.

I went in anyway, keeping my head down as I passed two men talking. I heard a snippet of their conversation:

"Close? We would never. This place keeps those stuffy nobles on their toes."

"Fire damage, injuries, and not to mention the costs of fixing this place! It's ridiculous! Not to mention the bad publicity."

"You know what happened was an accident."

"I know. But a lot of people were scared, Kesler. They're still scared. And with that girl..."

The conversation faded to silence as I wandered through the shelves, grabbing random bottles.

I headed into the bathroom. It was surprisingly intact, considering the state of the rest of the store.

I didn't even look at the bottle labels as I drank them. They were a bunch of nonsense anyway.

When I was finished, I glanced in the mirror and gasped.

My features were already starting to change, but I could glimpse my true face for the first time I could remember.

And it wasn't pretty.

My blonde hair was mostly a buzz cut, with a couple spots growing out a few inches. My right cheek was covered in ugly scars, and my arms had blisters. I glanced down at my hands. I hadn't gotten a good look at them before. They were both covered in scars and burns.

I looked back to the mirror. My awful, scarred features were almost gone, leaving a brown haired girl with clear skin and bright blue eyes.

I was also taller. The ground was farther away, making me feel clumsy as I walked out of the store.

No one gave me a second glance as I wandered around the city, buying new, clean clothes and looking as innocent and normal as possible.

I stepped out of a clothing store bathroom, in a new purple tunic. I ignored the fact I hadn't paid for the clothes. How could I? I had no money. No memory.

I was walking toward the exit when a boy's voice stopped me.

"Biana?"

Hearing the name conjoured an image to my mind: a tall mansion. Almost a castle.

I pushed away the foreign image and turned around to the boy.

He was handsome, with messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Suddenly, I could hear a voice in the back of my mind.

"You must be lost."

More images. White walls. A ruined cape. The same sky blue eyes she was seeing in real life.

That thought pulled her back to the present. The boy was talking.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh. Okay." I turned to leave, but the boy stopped me.

"Hey, do you go to Foxfire?"

 _Foxfire._

Another voice. " _Would you please stop saying 'fungus'?"_

 _A crystal building. A choker-like necklace. Mallowmelt._

I didn't know what Mallowmelt was, or what the new memories meant, but i was fumbling for an answer to the boy's question.

"Um...yes."

"Oh. I've never seen you around before. Then again, I haven't been at school for a while."

A wave of sadness crossed his face.

"Oh. Um...I'm...Ensley." I said, jumping on the fake name. "I'm not very...social at...Foxfire."

"I'm Keefe."

 _Keefe._

" _And now I get to meet the mysterious new girl."_

 _The Great Gulon Incident. A man with strange goggles on. Fear._

"Oh. Uh...why weren't you in school?"

"Oh...I had...a personal thing. You know...my parents just let me take off the last couple weeks. Especially since school was canceled last month."

"Oh...yeah. Because of the...thing." I was scrambling here, but I needed information.

Anger crossed his face. "You can't even say it."

"Sorry?"

"Whatever." The anger had passed, replaced with sadness. "Do you live in Atlantis?"

"I...used to. My...I was kicked out of my apartment."

"Oh. Where are you staying now?"

"I...don't know." _Smooth, Sophie. Real smooth._

"You should come stay with me, if you've got nowhere else."

"Oh. Um..."

"I've got plenty of room. I'm living with a friend right now, and they've got quite a large house."

"...okay."


	11. Updates

Hello, ladies and gentleman, KOTLC fans all around! At least, the ones who read this.

It's BlackSwanGirl, back from a looooong time away. I will be writing more, updating once or twice a week. Hopefully, this story will have closure! The full plot has been written and I do have an ending.

I'm so sorry for leaving you guys! I gave a bunch of my stories away, idk if you guys have been working on them. But please do!

Anyway, thank you for all your support and every view and comment I get. Love you all!


End file.
